Love is Death and Burns
by White-wolf-Purple-eyes
Summary: Marshall befriends Fionna and helps her with guy troubles, but also helps Flame Prince with his girl problems. Will Fionna fall in love with Flame Prince? Or is there someone else, someone who's always been there? Tempers arise as Fionna's choice becomes more and more difficult
1. Love is Death and Burns

**So here's some more awesome stuff by me that'll get little attention at first but then explode into a huge thing and I'll start getting more hate mail for my choice of ending in the story!**

**Yay!**

**I'm way too cynical**

**Anyway**

**Enjoy**

Marshall liked Fionna. But things were complicated. Ever since the double date he had with Ashley, Fionna, and her at the time boyfriend Prince Gumball, he was struck by her beauty. Marshall was brainwashed (or what you people would call "in love") by Ashley at the time, and didn't consider Fionna. Especially since she seemed happy with Gumball. But that all changed after Marsh got dumped. It hurt at first, but Marshall realized Ashley was too crazy for him, and he was happy for a while. He didn't look for a new girlfriend for a while, but he couldn't help himself when he found out Gumball broke it off with Fionna. He found her one night walking around in the woods. _Too easy... _Marshall thought as he floated up silently behind Fionna, about to scare her. "Hey Marshall." Fionna said, not even showing any signs of her being aware he was there.

"Aw... What gave me away?" Marshall asked, disappointed.

"Huh?" Fionna looked behind her at Marsh, "oh, I've been saying that the entire time so you wouldn't sneak up on me." She responded cheerily.

Marshall looked frustrated, but got over it and floated next to Fionna as she walked.

"So, what's up? Why are you walking around here so _late _and _alone_?" Marsh asked.

He knew the answer, but also knew it was polite to ask.

"I just have some stuff on my mind and thought being alone might help." Fionna depressingly answered.

"You want me to leave?" Marshall asked, worried Fionna might say no.

"It's okay, I could use someone who knows this place. Wheres the way out?" Fionna wondered.

"I actually don't know, I'm lost myself." Marshall lied.

He knew the way out, but thought this might be a good time for him and Fionna to bond a little.

"Greeeaaaat..." Fionna sighed.

"Since we're here, how about telling good ol' Marshall whats going on in your little bunny eared head?" He questioned Fionna while pulling on her hat.

Fionna didn't seem to notice it being removed, so Marsh put on the hat himself. _Glob this is soft... _He thought.

"Gumball... and some other stuff." Fionna vaguely answered, staring at the ground.

"Well, lets start with gumball." Marshall said, trying to comfort Fionna. She sighed.

"It's just that... His friends were talking and they said he said a bunch of mean stuff like that I was fat, and ugly, and stupid, and-"

"Hold up." Marshall stopped Fionna, "because none of that is true. And you should know it. Screw Gumball and screw his friends, he cant even tell you what he really thinks? Then he didn't deserve you. I happen to think you're beautiful." Marshall said with a smile.

On the inside though, Marshall had been screaming. _DID I JUST SAY SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL?! NOOOOOO... _Fionna smiled back. _Nice. _Marshall gave himself a fist bump. Marshall and Fionna were nearing the exit of the swamp.

"So, what are those other things that were bugging you?" Marshall hurriedly questioned Fionna.

"I would really rather not talk about that right now." She said back. They exited the swamp.

"But thanks Marshall, I appreciate it." Fionna said as she gave him a hug. Marshall was in heaven.

"No problem, and if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." Marsh whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Marsh." Fionna pulled away and started walking home. "Hey! I thought you didn't know the way out!" She yelled.

Marshall winked and floated back into his swamp.

**There you go, intro**

**There will be future drama and stuff so don't worry**

**It is me after all**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Updates soon**

**Check out "Anything But Fine" by BoredUnicorn**

**I'm writing it with her**

**Also Ooo Review**

**BIG THING:**

**There is a POLL up on my FORUM where you can vote for WHO FIONNA ENDS UP WITH**


	2. Flame Prince and Fionna's Hat

**Enjoy**

"_Heloooooo_" Marshall answered the door still wearing Fionna's hat.

"Hey Marsh, is that Fionna's bunny-eared thing?" Asked Flame Prince as he entered Marshall's swamp shack.

He had on a flame shield, so it was okay. _Thank __**Glob**__ those things work both ways_, thought Marshall as Flame Prince sat down on his couch.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing." Answered Marshall, flaunting the bunny-eared ridiculousness that had taken up residence on Marshall's head.

"I didn't realize you had taken such an interest in women's fashion." Snickered FP as he tried to get comfortable on Marshall's brick of a couch.

"It goes well with my dress and heels." Said Marshall, sarcastically. "Can we get down to business now? I have a life too, you know."

Flame Prince had called yesterday asking if he could come over and talk. Marshall had no idea why Flame Prince would want to talk to him, but still relished in the chance to make fun of the fiery haired weirdo.

"Yeah, floating around sucking the red out of stuff must take up so much time." FP said, giving Marsh a look, "It's... about a girl..." FP finished, looking down at his red shoes with a blush clearly painted across his flaming face.

This got Marshall interested.

"Well, in that case, I think I might be able to help you out." Marshall said, floating over then sitting down next to FP. "Who is it?"

Marshall looked over the young and way over protected prince, trying to figure out what girl he would like. Flame Prince was wearing a maroon hoodie, yellow t-shirt, ruby red skinny jeans, and orange shoes. _I wonder if he likes red... _Thought Marsh, sarcastically. FP kept fidgeting around as Marshall checked him out.

Flame Prince gave Marshall a look of impatience. "Can you just give me some fricken tips?"

Marshall put his arm around the fire elemental. "Chill man, it's okay," Flame Prince pulled away and stood up while Marshall chilled on the couch, "How well do you know this mystery girl?" Marshall asked.

"Not very well, we haven't talked much." FP replied with a blush and another look down to his shoes. He started tugging on his shirt like it was too tight around his neck.

"Alright shy-guy, how about you start by talking to her? Get to know her. Spend a little time with her. And how about loosening up a little? You're jumpier than Fionna when we go to the beach." Marshall suggested.

"F-F-Fionna? You guys go to the b-beach? Like oft-" FP started nervously questioning Marshall. He scratched behind his ear and did a weird little version of the potty dance.

"Yeah, Fionna. You know, the human girl? Kinda hot? Wears thigh high socks even though it's summer?" Marshall interrupted, annoyed by FP's sudden stutter.

"Y-yes... Fionna..." FP started unneasily walking towards the door. "Well, th-thanks for the um... tips... I'll see you later Marshall." FP was halfway out the door by the time he finished his sentence.

"Yo Candle Stick!" Marshall yelled to Flame Prince, who stuck his head back in Marsh's house.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Give this to Fionna next time you see her!" Marshall said as he whipped her hat at Flame Prince's face.

It smacked him right in the face. Flame Prince exited Marshall's house blinded by Fionna's hat. He started walking back to the house Fionna had made him after she freed him from his father. The hat smelled of cat, body odor, and hair gel. The last part, Flame Prince presumed, was because of Marshall. Flame Prince did finally remove Fionna's musty hat from his face, but that was only after he tripped over a tree for the third time. He was having fun though. And soon he was dangling his legs off the cliff where his house was located, watching the waves down below. He was thinking of Fionna, and had her hat in his hands, or at least until the flame shield wore off, the hat burst into flames, and FP had to chuck it into the ocean. _Great..._

_ *Ding-dong* _Fionna groggily answered the door to see Flame Prince standing there with a blackened and soggy version of what used to be her hat.

"My hat! Aw, dude what happened?" Fionna asked as she inspected her hat.

Flame Prince was standing in outside the tree house awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck while Fionna inspected the hat. FP noticed she was still in her pajamas, pink short pajama bottoms, a large pink shirt, and her trademark socks. Fionna noticed he was checking her out.

"What's the deal dude? Just gonna come here with my burned hat and check me out without even an explanation?" Fionna was getting angry at the poor fire elemental.

"W-well you see... uh... I went to see Marshall about some... stuff... and ah..." FP was just digging himself a hole as a bright red blush plastered his cheeks. He began tugging his shirt collar and playing with the zipper of his hoodie.

Fionna noticed and finally showed him a little mercy.

"Never mind man, it's just... My hat..." Fionna looked at her hat, disappointed.

Flame Princess just looked at his shoes. His blush finally started going away.

"Sorry." Was all he said. Fionna gave him a hug.

"Well, at least now Marshall cant get all creepy with it." She said with a chuckle.

Flame Prince laughed too. A little too hard. _Or maybe he was the creepy one..._

"Thanks anyway, Flame Prince." Fionna awkwardly thanked the awkward guy. _At least it's a cute awkwardness. _She thought with a smile.

"Oh, uh, Y-yeah. No Problem!" Flame Prince said with a smile, "If you ever need anything, you know where to find me!" Flame Prince said to Fionna as he walked away.

She was leaning against the door frame smiling and waving to him. Fionna closed the door, then went to the kitchen for some bacon pancakes.

"Who was that, baby?" Asked Cake.

"Flame Prince." Said Fionna, nonchalantly.

"Ohhhhh, that's a cute one!" Cake replied.

"He's... alright..." Said Fionna with a blush and a smile.

**Alright, got that out of the way**

**Check back tomorrow for a possible new chapter**

**Or you could just follow**

**That's cool too**

**Favorites are always much appreciated**

**Reviews are much more awesome though**

**Check out my other story "Marshall's Girl" if you want something a little more depressing**

**Or "3 lives"**

**Which I am currently taking a break from**

**Letting you know**

**N' stuff**

**Wolf out**


	3. Alone at last?

**I'm on a roll with this story**

**Also soda is just called pop where I'm from**

**People have asked before**

**Enjoy**

It was a gray day. Fionna was spending her day inside, which is now her usual since she was still depressed about the whole thing with Gumball, and she was alone. Cake had gone off with Lord Monochromacorn to do "adult things" as she put it. Fionna didn't care, at least now she could finally be alone. Ever since the break up, the only way Fionna could get some space was to sneak out in the middle of the night. Not fun. But now she was alone, and happy.

Well, not happy, but happy to be depressed and alone. Fionna laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling, remembering everything that went wrong between her and Gumball, remembering all the things his friends had called her, thinking it all was true. A tear made its way down her cheek, staining her new hat. Then another. Then another. And soon Fionna was sobbing in her bed. Another average day. Until he came.

"Hey Fionna what's u-" Marshall stopped right where he was, halfway between Fionna and Cake's room's floor and the rest of the house. "Fionna..." Marshall floated there, mouth open and gaping.

Marsh slowly floated over and gathered up the sobbing Fionna in his arms. She didn't regard it. Marshall floated out the house and into the gray outside. He floated high in the sky, above the clouds where the sun was shining.

"Hey Fionna, check it out." Marsh whispered in her ear.

She finally came alive, and seemed to notice the vampire for the first time.

"Marshall? What the... Where are we?" Fionna said as she looked at the beautiful display before her.

The sun's light was shining off the backs of the large clouds beneath them. And above, the sky was blue and the sun was bright. Fionna smiled. Marsh floated in the sky for a while, with Fionna hanging off his neck and in his arms, just watching the clouds roll beneath them. Finally Marsh started floating down. He set Fionna down a while from her house, and they started walking back.

"Thank you Marsh." Fionna said with a smile when they reached the front door.

"Any time." Marshall responded back.

Fionna gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she went inside. Marshall went off smiling brighter than Fionna. Until he saw Flame Prince.

"Marshall? What's up? I was just...um... Looking for you!" Flame Prince greeted the vampire with his usual brand of awkward strangeness.

"Okay then... I was just hanging out with Fionna. You might not want to see her right now, she's going through some stuff." Responded Marsh, who kept walking by Flame Prince. Flame started walking next to Marshall so they could talk

"F-Fionna? Why would I go see her?" Said Flame Prince with a nervous laugh.

"I really would have no idea. Anyway, what do you want _torch boy_?" Asked Marshall.

Flame Prince stepped in front of Marshall and gave him an angry look.

"Not cool bro." He stated, still blocking Marshall's path.

"Not my fault I could roast marshmallows over your hair, _bro._" Marshall said as he began walking around the fire elemental.

Flame Prince's fire grew a bit, and considering Marshall hadn't just hit on him, that wasn't a good thing.

"Look, all I want is some more advice. You don't have to be a jerk." Flame said. It took him a second, but FP got defensive.

"You clearly haven't known me that long then." Marsh flicked his serpentine tongue in FP's face. "Plus, you probably haven't even talked to this 'mystery girl' yet." He pulled out music player, put an ear bud in, and continued to walk, as though he hadn't been talking to anyone.

"Yes I have!" FP yelled. A fireball grew in his hand.

Marsh just kept walking.

"I'm still talking to you!" Flame Prince yelled as Marshall got further away.

"And I'm walking home!" Marshall yelled back.

Flame Prince threw the frustration-born fire ball.

**Cliffhanger**

**That's right, the story isn't over yet kiddies**

"**Tune in tomorrow for even more exciting adventures as Marshall and Flame Prince unknowingly compete for Fionna's heart"**

**God this is a cheesy story**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Review**

**Review**

**Review**


	4. FP asks some questions

**Yo**

**If you don't read "3 lives" (and who doesn't?), then you probably haven't noticed my return**

**I'm getting back with "3 lives", this, and "Hunson's True Evils"**

"**HTE" is a refined version of my old story "Madeline"**

**But "Madeline" sucked, and I deleted it**

**Anyway, self promotion aside**

**Part 1 of 2**

**Enjoy**

Flame Prince hadn't even thought to aim when he threw the fire ball, so it just whizzed right past Marshall and fizzled out of existence once it had gotten far enough away.

"Once again, with _feeling_." Marshall said as he turned around and laughed at Flame Prince.

"Hey, you're the one acting like a meany!" FP yelled.

"And you're the one throwing fire balls," Marshall postured to the angry elemental.

"I just wanted some advice about a girl, but you just _had _to go insulting me." Flame Prince explained his 'tortured soul', accentuating it by reaching out and toward the sky as if he were asking Glob for a miracle.

Marshall groaned, pulled out his ear bud, and began questioning Flame Prince. "Fine, what is it now hot pants? Did you talk to the girl? Did you go out and do anything?"

"Well... uh-"

"Dude, quit being so _awkward_. It's just you talking to me about a girl, not you confessing your love to her." Marshall interrupted.

Flame Prince blushed for a second, but decided to sit down in the grass and explain the situation to his vampire buddy. Marsh sat a few feet across from him.

"Well, I talked to her yesterday- she gave me a hug- and that's it really." FP lit blades of grass on fire as he talked.

"Alright, well, talk to her more. Try hanging out with her, or seeing if she can go do stuff with you... Maybe even work up the courage to ask her out? You wont tell me who it is, so you're not making this easy." Marshall said flatly.

Flame Prince tossed a flaming blade of grass at Marshall, it burnt out half way over.

"Marshall?" FP asked in a childlike tone as the vampire unwound his ear buds.

"Yes, darling?" Marshall asked back.

"Are we friends?" Flame Prince questioned him bluntly.

Marshall stopped fiddling with the buds, and looked at the young fiery future monarch. "Are we?" He asked dramatically.

Flame Prince got up, brushed ashes of grass off himself, and continued walking in the direction he had been before he spotted Marshall. The vampire king remained, however. Thoughts of Fionna and Flame Prince were going through his mind until the beacon of awkwardness that was FP was long gone.

Marshall saw he had scorched a design into the grass and got up to check it out.

_I HOPE SO _was burnt out of the greenery.

"Everyone, hail the drama prince." Marshall spoke to himself, bowed in the direction FP had gone off to, then once again began his walk home.

**Just a small re-introduction to this story**

**Part 1 of my 2 part return**

**It was really just to get you to stop bugging me for an hour**

**Shut it sub-conscience!**

**Voices in my head aside**

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Check out my other stuff**

**Check out the collaboration between BoredUnicorn (writer of "Bunny and Marsh") and me (writer of cool things)**

**It's called "Anything But Fine"**

**We REALLY need reviews for that**

**Wolfy out**


	5. Date Night

**Part 2**

**Enjoy**

Flame Prince may have walked away from Marshall confidently, but the second he was out of sight, FP let loose and was able to openly show how truly _terrified_ he was.

Flame Prince hadn't actually been looking for Marshall when he bumped into him, but did think the vampire would at least give him some sort of a confidence boost.

He was actually on his way to Fionna's tree house to ask if she wanted to hang out.

Or _go_ out, her choice really.

Flame Prince was originally planning on expressing his longing to date Fionna, but the "talk" with Marsh really killed his confidence for that sort of plan.

_Just talk to her, it cant be that hard, can it? _Flame Prince thought, but was immediately remembered how much of an awkward fool he made himself out to be the last time he "talked" to Fionna. And to be fair that "talk" was really only a collective stumbling through mumbled words.

FP really just couldn't focus on anything _but_ Fionna when he was around her. His vision and mind seemed to narrow to everything and anything that was her. The sun shining so lightly off her golden hair, the soft white fabric of her bunny-eared hat that helped to slightly obscure her face, her-

Flame Prince started to blush about some of the other features he began to think of. He blushed madly all the way up to Fionna's very home. Flame Prince picked up a rock and used it to knock on the door so it wouldn't catch on fire.

Fionna opened the door with a friendly "Hey Flame Prince. What's up? Do you need anything?"

His vision narrowed, his palms got lava-y, and his knees began to buckle.

"I um... was- ah- just wondering if you... y'know-"

"Baby? Who's at the door?" Cake interrupted the bumbling Flame Prince from inside her home.

"It's FP!" Fionna yelled back to her cat sister.

"Flame Prince?" Cake stretched out to see the blazing monarch, "Oh why _helloooo _Flame Prince, would you like to join us for dinner? We're having steak." Cake offered.

"Uh...um..." FP started.

"Oh wait, you probably already have plans." Cake once again interjected.

"No! Actually, I am... uh... free! I would love to join you and Fionna for dinner!" Flame Prince was finally able to utter before Cake once again interrupted him.

"Actually guys, I'm going to have dinner with Marshall. We made plans a while back." Fionna hastily admitted.

Flame Prince looked down to his shoes, clearly saddened by his crushes departure.

"_Buuuut_, I'm sure you two will have lots of fun together! Bye Cake, bye FP!" Fionna said, then made off to Marshall's swamp.

"You still want that meal, hun?" Cake asked.

"Sure." Flame Prince answered lamely with a sigh.

An hour and some burned furniture later, Flame Prince was sipping coffee with Cake and having a surprisingly delightful time.

"So, what exactly are your plans for my sister?" Cake asked.

Remember that delightful time mentioned earlier? That just got shot down in flames.

"Uh... Wh-what do you mean? We're purely friends, nothing more." FP said with an uneasy smile.

"Please, I see what's going on. You clearly like her, so what are your intentions for _my baby_." Answered Cake.

"I-I just like her! But she clearly doesn't like _me;_ I'm just an awkward dork. Nothing will probably ever happen..." Flame Prince had thoroughly slaughtered any form of a good mood he had been having.

"Aw baby, now why would you go and say something like that?" Cake pitied the poor prince of fire.

"She doesn't like me, Marshall is the closest thing I have to a friend, and I'm confessing my problems to a cat." Flame Prince said with a few tears of fire falling from his eyes, sizzling out before they hit the ground.

Cake thought the depressing teenage campfire of a boy was the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

"Now look, I happen to know for a fact that Fionna likes you. You just need to work on talking to her. I would gladly let you date my baby, I can tell you care quite a bit about her." Cake assured FP.

After they had finished their coffees, Flame Prince said goodbye to Cake and made his way home, grinning like a fool.

Meanwhile, Marshall was having a ball. Fionna had surprised him by stopping by and taking him out to the strawberry field for some dinner.

"So," Marshall asked in between mouth-fulls of strawberries, "what's the occasion?"

"Well, you made me feel better today, so I thought taking you out might be a nice way of repaying you." Fionna said with a smile.

Marshall deposited some gray and shriveled strawberries next to Fionna on the picnic blanket they had set up.

"Taking me out, eh? Well then, this night isn't near done yet." Marshall said with a devilish grin.

Fionna tried to hide her blush as Marshall picked her up and started flying off.

"Hey vamp butt-"

"So you _do_ think of my butt?" Marshall interrupted.

"Where are we going?" Fionna finished.

"It's a surprise." Marshall said with a flick of his forked tongue. "How do you feel about... Burgundy 5?"

Fionna's eyes lit up. "They're my favorite band! Oh my _Glob_ are we going to see them?!" She asked as she nearly spazzed out of Marshall's arms.

"No." He answered, yet continued to smile.

Fionna laid back into his arms.

"We're going to see them _and_ meet them." The ever-chill vampire added.

Fionna passed out.

Next thing she knew, Fionna was sitting front row as Burgundy 5 played to thousands of screaming fans. Fionna jumped up and started screaming when she knew where she was, yelling, and dancing with all the people around, especially Marshall. Hours passed as everyone partied the night away. After the show, Marshall pulled Fionna backstage and she got her hat signed by all the band members. She left, ears ringing, and adrenaline blasting.

"How can I ever repay you?" Fionna asked.

"Don't forget this." Marshall replied.

"How could I forget my first real concert?!" She replied.

"Oh, I meant this." Marshall craned his head down and kissed Fionna on her cheek, and the rest of the trip was silent.

He took the overjoyed Fionna back home, she fell asleep about half way through the trip, and passed her off to cake.

"What did you do to my baby?!" Demanded the magical cat.

"Ask her in the morning." Marshall said with a wink, then vanished into the night.

**There you go**

**Part 2 is over**

**Make sure to REVIEW**

**Follow**

**And Favorite**

**I'll be passing out due to sleep deprivation now**

**VOTE ON THE POLL  
**

**It's for who Fionna ends up with**


	6. Setting the Mood

**Hey**

**Sorry this has taken so long**

**I've been really un-inspired lately**

**but I'm in a good mood today**

**so here you go**

**Enjoy**

"Howdy." Said Marshall when he picked up the phone.

"How _dare_ you take my baby to a rock concert!" Yelled cake from the other side.

"It was Burgundy five, I don't think that counts." Marshall said flatly.

"I don't care if it was two rocks being banged together-"

"I actually would have preferred that." Marshall interrupted.

"Listen up, you cannot be dating my baby. There are a thousand other men that would kill for a chance to be with her, and out of all of them, you deserve her the least." Cake spat the vicious words right into Marsh's ear.

Marshall zipped up the ol' serious pants. "I probably don't deserve her at all, but then again, you thought Gumball did." Marshall hung up, feeling quite alive.

"Alright, another great way to start the day." He said to himself, then proceeded to finally climb out of bed.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Flame Prince had knocked on the door and accidentally lit it on fire and was still trying to frantically beat it out with his hands when Cake answered it.

"Baby! Flame Prince is here to see you!" Cake yelled inside the second she saw him.

Flame Prince looked at the little cat, she gave him a wink, and stretched away to an unknown room.

Fionna zombie walked her way over to the door at a snails pace and gave a five minute yawn. "Good morning." Fionna addressed FP when she was done.

"Uh... Hi. I was thinking- wondering- if you um... would want to go and-"

"Dude, it's too early. Come in and I'll take a shower, you can tell me after when I'm a little more-" she yawned, "awake." And Fionna climbed back upstairs.

Cake stretched back to Flame Prince from what FP assumed to be the kitchen.

"Come on in, your majesty." Cake ushered the fiery youth inside and onto the couch. "I fire-proofed most of the house since the last time you visited, I assumed you would be spending a lot more time here."

Flame Prince sat down and, in a frankly uncomfortable silence, looked around Fionna and Cake's tree house.

"Alright, quickly, what's your plan?" Cake whispered excitedly.

"Um... I was just thinking of taking her to-"

"The lake! That girl loves the lake. But if I catch you lookin' her over even a little too much, so help me..." Cake threatened.

Flame Prince suddenly got the picture in his head of Cake dunking him in a lake and decided to keep his eyes averted from Fionna as much as possible.

"So, what's up FP?" Fionna said when she entered the room, tucking some of her hair in her hat.

"I was um..." Flame Prince blushed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake with me!" FP spat out faster than a machine gun.

"I think I head 'go' and 'lake' in there... so sure! I would love to!" Fionna replied.

She ripped her clothes off to reveal a swimming suit underneath.

"Baby, why are you walking around with a swim suit under your clothes?" Cake asked.

Fionna only shrugged and ran outside.

"I actually gotta go grab a suit." Flame Prince told Cake and ran home.

_Oh praise Glob! _Though Flame Prince as he searched for a swim suit. He remembered that this kingdom had 'Water Lakes' and just went with a pair of shorts and got on his way to see Fionna.

He finally reached the beach to see Marshall chilling under an umbrella and Fionna splashing around in the lake water.

She noticed the flaming half naked prince and went over to greet him with a friendly "Yo!"

Flame Princes jaw dropped. Her body was glistening in the sun, beads of water ran down her every curve. He noticed her sandy toes, and the high arches of her feet, her toned but wonderful legs, her slightly muscular mid-section, elegantly powerful arms, thin neck, and the water droplets running down her cheeks. Her pure blue eyes matched her blue bikini, and her hair appeared to be pure sunlight the way it cascaded over her shoulders. She smiled and FP felt a warmth inside comparable to the sun.

"I hope you don't mind that I invited Marshall, he's kinda my beach buddy" She said cheerily.

"How's it going cap'n Speedo!" Marshall yelled from his towel underneath the umbrella.

Flame Prince's heart sank, and he noted a certain disappearance.

"Where's Cake?" Flame Prince asked, finally scooping his jaw out of the sand.

"She had to go do something for Monochromicorn." Fionna waved off the question.

"Oh... Well then..." Flame Prince was really hoping for some sort of back up for this 'sort of almost a date-y thing'.

"Well, I'll be going out and splashing around, I saw a really cool looking fish that I think I want to eat..." Fionna trailed off and entered the water.

Flame Prince sat next to Marshall.

"What in the name of Glob is a Speedo?" Asked FP.

"A really tight and form fitting swim suit." Answered Marsh.

"So like what Fionna is wearing? Doesn't sound too bad..." Flame Prince stated, wondering how the vampire's previous comment could be offensive.

"You didn't let me finish," Marshall leaned in close to FP's ear, "_men wear them_." He whispered deviously.

Flame Prince scooted away. "Why would a man wear a bikini?!" FP looked utterly confused.

Marshall laughed to himself.

"So... You and Fionna come here often?" He wondered as he watched the blond adventuress triumphantly hold a fish in the air.

"Yeah, she likes it and I get some alone time with her so we can talk and stuff... or at least we _usually _get some alone time." Marshall gave Flame Prince a look of annoyance, "but after the way you were checking her out, I'm guessing that wont be happening any more." Marsh finished.

_Marshall and Fionna? Nah, they're just friends. Marshall has all kinds of girls, _Thought FP with a blush as he remembered Fionna's body.

Marshall just looked at the embarrassed fire elemental.

"So, I'm guessing you liked her feet or something?" Joked Marshall.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Wondered FP.

"You were staring at them pretty intensely, I thought you were about to start licking the sand off them or something." Answered the vampire.

Flame Prince turned away to hide the redness that engulfed his fiery face.

"Hey uh... coal smuggler, do you like Fionna?" Asked Marshall.

Flame Prince's blush somehow got even more intense.

"N-no, of course not! She's not even a fire elemental, I would burn her if we were ever together..." Lied the poor prince of flames.

Marshall just nodded and went back to watching Fionna. Both of the boys watched their beloved shaking the water from her hair like a dog.

"Come one guys, let's get these s'mores roasting!" She yelled from the fire pit that was up by the water.

She had set out sticks, marshmallows, a bar of chocolate, and even some gram crackers. Flame Prince lit the fire and they all sat around eating the melted gooey goodness, except for Marsh of course, he said he only eats chocolate on his birthday and explained the wonderful cakes his mom used to make for him. Soon the entire group was going on about cakes, parties, birthdays good and bad, FP felt... at peace.

"Oh crap! Guys, I gotta get out of here, it's been fun though. See you tomorrow Fionna!" Marshall gave his goodbyes, gave Fionna a hug, gave the devil-horns to FP, and floated off into the night.

"See yah!" Fionna and FP yelled as he disappeared from view.

They sat around and watched the fire go for a while, until Flame Prince noticed Fionna began shivering.

"I-is something wrong?" He asked, FP had never seen someone shivering before.

"No, I'm just _super_ cold." Fionna stammered out.

"What day is it?" Flame Prince asked.

"F-f-friday." Fionna answered.

"Yes!" FP fist pumped and proceeded to cast a flame shield. "I can only do this once a week, so you got lucky!" Flame Prince cast the blue aura around Fionna and sat next to her in the sand.

"Wait... you want me to..." Fionna bit her lower lip considering snuggling up against the flaming monarch, "wont this be inappropriate?" She asked.

"Just come here." Flame Prince said.

Fionna latched on to the burning youth, instantly feeling his residual warmth. She stayed holding onto his torso for quite a while until Cake finally arrived to take her home.

"Thanks for keeping me warm, FP." Fionna said, wrapped up in Cake's fur.

"No problem." He responded with a smile.

Cake fist bumped him, whispered "thank you", and left.

Flame Prince laid back down in the sand, watching the moon shining on the lake, and dozed off.

**So**

**Flame Prince vs. Marshall**

**That's gonna be fun when they learn the truth**

**HERE IS THE POLL:** myforums/White-wolf-Purple-eyes/4198231/

**Review**

**Follow**

**Favorite**

**Check out my other stuff**

**and check out "Anything But Fine"**

**(I'm co-writing that)**

**Goodnight!**


	7. A Lovely Night For a Walk

**Hi**

**Sorry it's been so long**

**I've been very uninspired lately, and normally I would just read other fics but... Frankly most of it sucked**

**I know that I do some stereotypical stuff, but "Anything But Fine" was an idea before "I remember you"**

**side note: I'm also helping BoredUnicorn with "Marshall is Burning", which I wrote the first chapter for**

**anyway...**

**For The Record:**** Soda is called Pop where I'm from**

**Enjoy!**

"Morning Fi." Greeted Marshall after knocking on the young adventuress's door.

"What are you doing here Marsh?" Fionna asked flatly, staring sleepily at her vampire friend.

Her hat was missing and her hair either plastered to her face or draped off her head, but her eyes shown through. Her bright baby-blue's were clear and beautiful through the "_go die in a hole"_ gaze she was giving. They shined brighter than Prince Gumball's golden jewelry, and were much more attractive. She was wearing her usual pajamas: a pink tank-top, pink booty-hugging pajama shorts, and her thigh-highs; all of which was tousled and messy, like her hair. One of her socks was partially pulled down and bunched up at her ankle, her shorts were wrinkly, and one of her tank-top straps was down.

"I smelled breakfast and Early-Morning-Fionna, and thought I should stop by." Marshall answered, pushing his way past, taking off his jacket, and floating into Fionna's home.

"_Caaaaaake, _a vampire is here to steal our food!" Fionna yelled to her sister.

"Don't worry, I'm putting some garlic in the omelets, baby." Cake responded.

"Yum." Marshall said, licking his lips. "So, how did it go alone with Speedo-Boy?" Wondered Marsh.

"Alright, I got really cold so he cast flame-shield, hugged me, and I was warm!" Fionna responded cheerfully.

"How cute." Said Marsh through grated teeth. _I knew I shouldn't have left,_ he thought.

To tell the truth, Marshall only left so he could work on something for Fionna. He was writing a song and was _finally_ inspired to finish it. Now he only needed to formulate how to present it to Fionna and, ideally, win the heart of the adventuress.

_Sounds like I should have a checklist or something,_ Marshall thought to himself.

"Hey, since you're intent on staying past your welcome, what do you want?" Asked Cake, surprisingly civil.

"I'll just grab an apple and... do you have any cherry pop?" Marsh looked around the kitchen while Cake cooked.

"Top left cabinet, very back." Said Cake with a sigh.

Marshall floated higher and searched for the fizzy red goodness, groping in the darkness of the cabinet for a can. He found one, cracked it open, and floated down while taking a long, loud slurp.

"Ah... my liquid addiction..." Marshall spoke tenderly to his can.

"Well, since you found your other half, I'm going to take a shower." Fionna walked slowly to the ladder that lead upstairs.

"Thanks for the heads up, I'll be in in a bit, baby." Joked Marshall.

Fionna gave Marshall a death-stare, blushed, and went up the ladder. Marshall, meanwhile, took a seat at the dinner table and sipped his drink as Cake cooked and hummed to herself. Marshall grabbed an apple out of a bowl on the table, sucked it gray, and placed it back where it was since Fionna and Cake could still enjoy it.

A few minutes of awkward silence between Marshall and Cake later and Fionna back-flipped back down to the kitchen with a friendly and awake "Yo." While brushing the hair out of her eyes and taking a seat next to Marsh.

"Here's your breakfast, baby." Cake said, placing a plate with an omelet in front of Fionna.

She picked up a fork and instantly began chowing down while Marshall chilled in his seat and sipped his pop, looking at his watch. In one minute, thirty-six seconds exactly, Fionna was done.

"Now that you're done..." Marshall wiped bits of egg off Fionna's face with a napkin, "you want to go for a walk?" He asked.

Fionna sat for a moment, looking into Marshall's gray eyes, then to Cake, then back at him. "Sure." She said softly.

Marshall put his jacket on and walked out with Fionna. She was back in her usual outfit and walking quietly next to Marshall while he floated and hummed a song she hadn't heard before, but she just ignored it for the time being, but kept in mind that he was probably up to something.

"So, what was that about the other day?" Asked Marshall, referring to the day he found Fionna crying.

"I just... Haven't really been happy much since Gumball. I really liked him and he hurt me. He made me happy and when he left, so did a lot of that feeling. I have been getting better, it's just difficult." Fionna responded, a pained look on her face.

"You don't need that loser to be happy, you have people like Cake and I who care about you, care _a lot_ about you. And friends like FP, Tree Trunks, Cinnamon Bun, all of them. PG is just some jerk/dork that has nothing better to do than be an ass to awesome people like you. You're great, beautiful, funny, and a truly amazing girl and he's jealous that he lost you." Stated Marshall supporting the depressed girl.

Fionna thought on what he had said for a moment, but continued to walk with him. "Is that really what you believe?" Asked Fionna, stopping.

"With all my heart." Responded Marsh, smiling and looking in Fionna's oceanic blue eyes.

"Thanks Marshall." Fionna hugged the vampire.

Marshall floated down to better accommodate her, and held her tight for a while. He thought she might cry into her shoulder, but she proved to be resilient than he thought, so he just enjoyed the hug. Fionna pulled back and the vampire king thought the hug was over.

But then she put her lips to his and they _kissed_. Marshall's hands went up to pull Fionna closer to him and they kissed again. It was sloppy, embarrassing, and _amazing_. Marshall thought he actually felt his heart beat for just a moment. He and Fionna continued to kiss for what felt like _ages_ but at the same time, like it was worth a thousand years of waiting just for this moment.

"Marshall? Fionna?" Asked a weak voice.

Marshall pulled away and looked.

The voice belonged to a tall, young, average boy. He was wearing orange boots with red crystals at the top and just under the knee, a long armless shirt with red-pink lines that was also part poofy pants that were tucked into the boots, tail, and hood. There was a large red diamond at the center of the boy's chest that matched the one on his forehead. His skin was a yellow-orange color and he had long, flaming red hair.

"Flame Prince? We-" Marshall stopped an noticed the flowers wrapped in tinfoil that FP was now igniting in his fist. _All the advice, all the tips... _Marshall had an epiphany.

Flame Prince threw the flaming flowers on the ground and zipped off in his fire form, presumably back to his home on the cliff, small globs of fire falling from what would be his face.

"Flame Prince!" Fionna ran off after the poor boy, following his path of scorched earth.

Marshall was left standing alone, dazed, with his theoretical heart pumping.

**Review about this**

**please?**

**Anyway, more updates soon**

**maybe**

**Inspire me people!**

**Vote on who you think Fionna should be with in the end, the story's not over yet, folks**

**we haven't even gotten to the part where FP ********* and Marsh ********'s Fionna and then in the end they all **************

**that's gonna be an awesome part...**

**Ima go drown myself in coke now**


	8. The Problems with Love Triangles

**Vote**

**this is my 1 commandment**

**I made a forum and everything for you people**

**where you can talk about me!**

**(and vote)**

** /myforums/White-wolf-Purple-eyes/4198231**/

**and there it is**

**use it wisely**

**Enjoy!**

"Today is the day, today is the day, today is the day." Stated Flame Prince as he dressed.

He was putting on his fanciest clothes, the ones he left the Fire Kingdom in, and was going to ask Fionna to be his relationship partner or "girlfriend" as the plains people called it. And, in spirit of paying homage to the old romance movies of the past, Flame Prince decided to pick up a bouquet of flowers from the market nearby for Fionna. _Every little bit helps_, he thought. He had the flouriest wrap the flowers in tin-foil so that they wouldn't catch on fire in his grasp.

It was a nice day, and quite early for that matter, so FP decided he would walk to the Fionna and Cake's tree-house. He journeyed over the rolling hills, enjoying the morning, and excited to finally go to the next relationship level with Fionna. Though he was considerably nervous, practically shaking, he knew he had to do this now, before his nerves took hold.

He saw the top of the tree-house just on the horizon and knew he was getting close. A slight sweat broke out on his body, and he began feeling a little antsy, but he wouldn't back down. He had come too far. Literally, he didn't want to walk all the way home after his trip to the market and everything. FP neared the tree and now saw the main body of it. Only a few hills remained between him and his prize. The sun was shining bright, the breeze was blowing nicely, and today was going to be a great day for the prince of the Fire Kingdom.

He was just walking over the final hill, and saw something more horrifying than he could have ever imagined. Marshall and Fionna were _kissing_.

"Marshall? Fionna?" Flame Prince said weakly, in complete disbelief. He now clutched the flowers in his burning fist.

Marshall pulled away from Fionna's lips, "Flame Prince? We-" Marshall stopped and saw the flowers, recognition now filled his eyes.

Flame Prince threw the flowers to the ground with such a force that he was surprised a crater didn't form where they landed. He left in his fire form, with unwelcome flaming tears streaming down his face. _I actually thought I had a chance_, he thought.

"Flame Prince!" Called Fionna.

Flame Prince looked back to see that she was following him and Marshall was left standing where he and Fionna had been trading spit just a few moments prior.

* * *

"Flame Prince! FP, _please_! Come back!" Called Fionna, but he just ignored her.

Flame Prince didn't truly ignore her though, since he was moving just fast enough that she couldn't get to him, but slow enough that he wouldn't get away. He didn't know exactly what he wanted, but he knew one thing he didn't want.

"_Marshall Lee_."the vampire's name tasted like acid rolling off Flame Prince's tongue,_ He betrayed me! _Thought FP.

"Flame Prince!" Called Fionna again, still following him.

_He had to have known I liked her, he had to!_ Thought Flame Prince. _I could see it in those stupid demon eyes of his, he just wants to torture me. Marshall was never my friend, he never wanted to help me, he just wanted Fionna to himself._ Every evil thing that could be said about Marshall ran through Flame Prince's mind indefinitely.

Flame Prince was, unknowingly, heading towards his flaming home on the cliff, back to where his horrible day started. Luckily, his vision wasn't obscured by fiery tears long enough that he stopped before flying off the cliff. He just stood for a moment on the edge, only considering hoping off briefly, but decided to sit down instead. He knew Fionna would be along soon.

"Flame Prince..." Fionna was relieved to see that he had stopped

She sat down next to him, and the flaming monarch childishly scooted a few inches away.

"What's your problem?" Fionna bluntly asked.

Flame Prince took a deep breath, "I liked you, Fionna. I don't know why but I still do. Do you realize what it's like going all the way down, knowing you're about to be with someone you l-" FP looked at Fionna for a moment, "really like, and seeing them kissing _someone else_ like that?"

Fionna just sat quietly, looking for some sort of answer, while FP just looked at her. She mumbled something softly.

"What?" Asked Flame Prince.

"I'm sorry!" Fionna broke down with a shudder, realizing how awful he must feel. "I just... Marshall is so nice and- everything with him is just- I... I don't know why-"

"Because he likes you too," interrupted Flame Prince, "And he wants me out of the picture so I don't mess up his chances. _He_ kissed _you_ just then so I would see you two and think you were together!" Flame Prince misguidedly exclaimed.

"But wait, he didn't-"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine now that I know the truth. Marshall thinks he's won, but he also underestimates just what I'm capable of." Flame Prince interrupted again.

And next thing Fionna knew, a long, thin line of fire went flying across the planes. Flame Prince was going somewhere, and Fionna suddenly was afraid for Marshall.

**New Chapter... today probably**

**review please**

**see that? I asked nicely**

**voting is a command though**

**check out my buddy BoredUnicorn's new Fiolee coming out soon**

**I worked on her OC villain, Casus**

**you can find 2 pictures of him on my deviantart, look up ajpocken**

**and...**

**other stuff maybe coming soon**

**maybe**

**See yah**


End file.
